


Haunted

by havisham



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros, post-Nírnaeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Heimgesucht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816992) by [Himring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring)



He wakes to a familiar weight on his chest. It is not guilt, shame, or suffering. Well, it is not only those things. What he feels is a familiar angle of hips, and a brief touch of lips, forever lost. Sightless, he reaches to grab -- a braid, just a handful of it. Just this once. 

Metal bites hard against the softer flesh of his palm. He pulls hard, waits for a muffled curse, a wry joke. 

Anything. 

A pair of white hands, with fingers bloodless and chill, trace the line of his jaw. They touch the place over his heart. Only the lightest of touches. 

He lets out a shaky breath. Disbelief and longing entangling together. Desperate. 

But the apparition recedes into the dark, and is gone. 

His voice cracks, uncertain. “Káno?”


End file.
